


A Familiar Pair Of Shoes

by BunnyLuvsU



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathroom talk, Chipotle, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Neko Astume, Tubbs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLuvsU/pseuds/BunnyLuvsU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt that I got from Instagram...</p><p>Persons A and B are in neighboring stalls in the bathroom. Person A sticks their phone under the divider, thinking person B is their friend, to show off their neko atsume cat collection at the moment. Person B takes the phone and doesn’t say anything while person A rambles on. When they both exit the stalls, person A is super flustered but person B just thinks it’s cute.<br/>(Jack is person A and Mark is person B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Pair Of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i've used Neko Astume so sorry if I got some things wrong.

Jack and his best buddy from college, Matt, were at the mall looking around. Of course, it was Jack’s idea to go there and since he didn’t have a car (or a license) he forced his friend to drive him there.

“Jack can we please go now? My legs are tired and i’m hungry.” Matt whined.

“Would ya quit whining. We’ll get to the food right after I try on this hat.” His friend loudly groaned and Jack smiled to himself in the reflection of the mirror as he adjusted the hat. He tilted his head from side to side, but then frowned and shook his head, taking the hat off and placing it back on the shelf.

“There i’m done. Ya happy now?”

“Very.” They made their way to the food court and looked around at the different things to eat. Jack pointed at a pizza place, but Matt shook his head. His friend walked farther into the food court, turning around and setting his eyes on one.

“Chipotle, really?” Jack commented as they stood in line behind a guy with a girl who he assumed was his girlfriend by the way he had his arm around her.

“What’s so bad about Chipotle?” Jack shrugged.

“Couldn’t you have chosen.. Oh I don’t know, Subway or somethin’?”

“Nope. I drove you here, I choose what we eat.” Jack rolled his eyes as they moved up and ordered their food.

\--

After the two men finished eating Jack stood up to throw away their trash when suddenly he got a feeling from down under. (wink-wink)

 

_ Oh gosh I knew I shouldn’t have drank the whole thing of soda. _

 

“I’m gonna’ go to the bathroom real quick, okay?”

“Yeah sure, whatever. I’ll wait for you right here.”

Quickly, Jack headed towards the men's bathroom and pushed the door open. Walking over to the urinals, he soon realized that the only one that was available was the one in between two guys. Right then he just  _ knew  _ he wasn’t going to use that one. It was just the way it was. There always had to be at least one urinal gap between each user. And if you were to go ahead and use the middle one anyway, you would be looked at as if you were a weirdo. He didn’t know who made the rule, all he knew was to follow it. It was just in the bro-code. He finds an empty stall and closes the door behind him.

\--

After flushing the toilet and zipping up his jeans, he takes notice of a familiar pair of shoes in the next stall. The man, who he thought was his friend, appeared to be sitting down by the direction his shoes were facing.

 

_ Huh, the guy’s taking a shit. I knew we should’ve ate somewhere else. _

 

He walks out of the stall to wash his hands. The bathroom was practically empty with the exception of 2 people. Drying his hands with the paper towels, he looks back at the stall that his friend was in and shrugs.

 

_ I’m already here, might as well wait for him. _

 

He walks over and presses his back to the stall door. At this point, the man who was  _ really  _ in the stall was very confused as to why this guy was blocking the door. Before he could do anything about it, the stranger started to talk.

“Have I told you about all the new cats that came to my yard?” Jack smiled as he scrolled through his cat book in the app Neko Astume. “Everytime I get a new one, I take a picture of it.” He crouches down and slides the phone under the stall, then gets back up.

The man picks it up and looks at it in even more confusion. At this point he’s never been more confused in his life. So many questions on his mind. Part of him wants to tell the guy that he isn’t the person he thinks he’s talking to. But another part of him wants to keep listening to what he has to say about his ‘cats’.

“If you exit out, you can take a look at my yard. I just need 50 more fish so I can upgrade it to the Western Cowboy theme!” He announced excitedly. “I’m trying hard to earn those fish myself and not just buy them, but it’s so hard not to! I  _ really  _ want that Western yard theme! You have no idea how cute it will be!”

The man can’t help but smile at the strangers giddiness over this app. He can understand the guy’s love for the game and the atmosphere of it. He looks at all the kitty beds and scratching posts in his yard. Hell, he even has a small choo choo train in there.

“My favorite cats are the ones that choose the ball to play with. I always take  _ way  _ too many pictures of those. My whole photo book is filled with those kinds of pics!” Jack laughs, “There is always this one cat that comes along and plays with it. I can’t remember his name, but it’s black and his arms and legs are white. I’ll call him.... Spotty. Yeah, Spotty is my favorite.” Jack sighs and he thinks about what new cats have arrived in his yard. He hears the man flush and pull up his jeans. Jack moves out of the way so he can get out and smiles.

“But the only cat that never comes is Tubbs. No matter what I do he never…” Jack freezes in place and his cheeks set ablaze. Turns out he had been talking to an absolute stranger for the past four minutes. Especially a very attractive one. The man standing before him smirked at his flustered face and handed his phone back. Then walked over to the sinks to wash his hands. Jack stayed in the same place trying to stutter out a response.

 

_ For fucks sake, say something! _

 

The guy walked back over to him and put his hands in his pockets.

“I uh, put my phone number in your contacts. Call me sometime.” He winked and walked out before he could get a response.

Jack looked down at his phone and turned it on. He swiped the screen and it opened to the new contact that was made. His name was Mark. Turning it off and shoving it in his pocket, he walks out of the restroom and makes his way over to his table.

“What took you so long! What even happened in there?”

Jack sat down for a moment and sighed with smile.

“You have no idea.”


End file.
